


First Grade Foes

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey Abernathy is used to people saying not nice things about her Daddy but when two kids talk about Effie, it's war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Grade Foes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was sleeping in his chair. He heard Effie open the door, she was reprimanding their daughter.

“Young lady, this is a serious situation. When we go back to school this afternoon you will apologize.

“I’m not sorry Mommy.” Hailey said firmly.

“Young lady you know this behavior is completely unacceptable. You will say you are sorry and promise never to do it again.

“Mommy, I’m not sorry. That would be lying and you and Daddy say lying is bad.

“Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy, it is bad not to do what your mother says. You’re giving me no choice. If you don’t promise to apologize right now I’m going to have to tell Daddy.

Haymitch was hiding in the living room. He thought to himself. “What the hell does she expect me to do?

Effie was tapping her foot. “What do you say Young Lady?

Hailey sighed. “I guess you better tell Daddy.

Effie was stunned. Hailey was a very well behaved child but she always put her best foot forward in front of Daddy. Haymitch had probably raised his voice to her twice in six years and Effie could usually make her behave with a look. Today’s stubborn streak had to be an Abernathy trait.

Effie called out. “Haymitch! HAYMITCH! We have a big problem.

Haymitch came into the kitchen pretending to be half asleep. “What’s going on?

Effie looked at Hailey once again. “Have you changed your mind?

“No Mommy.” Hailey said.

Effie sighed. “Your daughter got into a fight at school. She hit another child and she refuses to apologize.

Haymitch turned to his daughter. “Hailey is that true?

“No Daddy.”

Hailey, don’t add fibbing to your crimes.” Effie reprimanded.

“I hit two kids Daddy.”

Effie gasped and Haymitch tried to stop the smile.

“Only one was a tattletale.”

“Did she hit you back? Haymitch asked.

“It was boys Daddy, not girls.

Haymitch turned to Effie. “Boys are hitting her and she’s getting yelled at? Were these boys your age or bigger?

“They’re my age and they didn’t hit me. I hit them. They just started school this week and they were saying mean things.

Haymitch and Effie exchanged looks. Effie said “Hailey, when the teacher asked you why you hit them you refused to answer her. You didn’t say they hurt your feelings.

Hailey shrugged and Haymitch picked her up and put her on his lap.

‘Sweetheart, we’ve talked about people saying bad things about Daddy.

Hailey nodded.

“We’ve told you to ignore them because they don’t know me like you and Mommy.

“It‘s hard Daddy.”

He stroked her hair. “I know but…..it’s wrong to hit people for just saying things. Even if it’s mean. “So…you were wrong to hit them. You’ll go back to school, apologize and promise not to do it again.

‘I don’t want to apologize.”

Effie was exasperated. “Why are you being so stubborn? We don’t want to punish you but you’re not leaving us any choice.

Hailey climbed off her father’s lap and headed upstairs.

“Where are you going? Effie asked. “We are not done here.

“I’m going to my room.

“You have to eat lunch and then go back to school.

“I’m not having lunch. Hailey said and headed upstairs.

They both watched their daughter march upstairs.

“Did she just send herself to her room? Effie asked.

“Yes. Someone strange is going on.

“Haymitch this isn’t the first time she’s been teased. She’s never acted like this before. 

Haymitch took a swig from his bottle. “How often does this happen?

Effie sat next to him at the table. “The last incident was three months ago.

“That she told you about.” Haymitch said.

“She’s an open book Honey. She can’t hide her feelings. You have to make her apologize.

“All right. I’ll talk to her what do you want me to bribe her with?

Bribe her? She has to do it.

“If I can't bribe her what do I threaten her with?

“We don’t threaten our child. We correct undesirable behavior.

“Okay, how far can I go with correcting the undesirable behavior? Are we talking no dessert? No dolls? No TV? Spanking?

Effie’s mouth fell open. “You want to teach her not to hit people, by hitting her??? Where is the logic to that?

“Effie, she’s digging her kitten heels in. 

“I don’t want to punish her at all. It’s hard for her. If she would just apologize I could let it go.

“All right…I’ll get her to agree. Haymitch said.

He walked up to his daughter’s room. “Kid….you don’t have a choice. You have to apologize.

“Why? Hailey asked.

“Because I said so.

“Daddy…

“If you don’t I’ll have to punish you for not listening to Mommy.

“Daddy…what they said was bad.

He sat on the bed next to her. “Tell me.

“It’s too bad to repeat.

Haymitch was curious. “Come on Sweetheart. If you tell me you’ll feel better.

Hailey shook her head.

“Yes you will. Do you know why?

“Why?

‘Because you’ll see that Daddy’s feelings aren’t hurt. Nobody can say anything that I haven’t already heard. 

Hailey frowned. ‘Okay. The boys are new to school. Their family just moved here. Why didn’t they stay in 13?

Haymitch laughed. “The government is giving away some free land if people will relocate here. It’s because our District is so small.

“Well…they should have stayed in 13. The boy asked me if my name was Abernathy. I said Yes. He asked if I was related to Haymitch Abernathy. I said you were my Daddy.

“Go on. He said.

“He asked if my Mommy was really Effie Trinket. I said Yes. He said his Daddy said she should be in jail for killing.

“Wait….he said that about Mommy?

“Yes. I said my Mommy didn’t kill anybody. Then his brother said since you’re a Victor and she’s an Escort both my parents are killers so I hit both of them in the nose. But I didn’t hit them because they called you a killer. I did it because they said that about Mommy.

Haymitch tried to keep calm. There was a fair amount of anti-Effie feeling when she first moved to 12 but once everyone got to know her that changed. A lot of that had to do with how much money she spent. If Effie left 12 there might be an economic crisis. 

“Hailey, I understand why that made you angry. Some people don’t like Mommy because she comes from the Capitol and worked in the Games.

“You told me people can’t help where they’re born and most people in the Capitol worked for the Games in some way.

‘That true. Most people don’t see it that way.

“Do I really have to say I’m sorry?

Haymitch sighed. “Yeah. Why didn’t you tell the teacher what they said?

“Because I didn’t want her to tell Mommy. It would hurt her feelings.

“All right. I’m going to take you back to school.

Hailey was horrified. “Daddy how much trouble am I in?

He laughed. “Since you’re going to apologize you won’t be in any trouble. Why do you ask?

“You never go to school. If you and Mommy both come everyone will think I got thrown out.

“Hailey, I’m going to take you back. Mommy is going to stay home. You’re going to tell the teacher what they said, then apologize and they’ll probably have to apologize to you.

“What if they don’t? Hailey asked.

Haymitch answered like Effie. “Well, we use good manners because it’s right even if other people don’t.

“You don’t believe that Daddy.

‘And you’re stalling. Come on.

She took his hand. “I don’t want to do it.”

“Kid, there’s a lot of things I didn’t want to do in life. Overall this isn’t that bad.


End file.
